Painful Secret
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: Sasuke es una persona rencorosa, pero hay una persona que hace que sus instintos asesinos aumenten de forma considerable, ya que esa persona menosprecia algo que el desea, un deseo que mantiene en secreto para no dañar a la persona que más quiere.


**Titulo:  
_Painful Secret_  
**

**_Resumen:_**

_Sasuke es una persona rencorosa, pero hay una persona que hace que sus instintos asesinos aumenten de forma considerable, ya que esa persona menosprecia algo que el desea, un deseo que mantiene en secreto para no dañar a la persona que más quiere._

**_Notas de autor: _**

**_Yukie:_**_ A decir verdad dudé mucho en subir este one-shot ya que es un fic fuera de lo común en mi_

_**Kuroi.- **Eso sin mencionar que ni siquiera hiciste que te betearan el fic_**  
**

**_Yukie.- _**_Al final me decidí a subirlo porque es una forma de desahogarme y porque ya pasaron dos bombardeos SasuNaru en los que no aportaba nada y me daba cosa no participar, pero los dejo de agobiar con mis cosas y pasen a lo que vinieron ¡A leer!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son por desgracia de Masashi -vendido- Kishimoto, si fueran míos créanme que el manga hubiera terminado muy diferente _

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Uchiha Sasuke podía jactarse de ser una persona fría, imperturbable y calculadora, había pocas cosas que lograban sacarlo de sus casillas, como que Itachi entrara sin permiso a su habitación o los comentarios descarados de su primo Sai, pero si había algo que realmente molestaba al joven Uchiha al grado de plantearse seriamente el convertirse en un asesino era "ese sujeto".

Sasuke conoció a Hyuuga Neji gracias a su mejor amigo Naruto, y desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta de lo inevitable, ese sujeto siempre le caería mal, no solamente por el hecho de que el tipo le miraba con superioridad cosa que sacaba de quicio al Uchiha, sino también por las confianzas que se tomaba con Naruto. Era precisamente eso último lo que más lo desquiciaba, le daba igual que el Hyuuga lo mirara con superioridad, a su modo de ver las cosas él no tenía que preocuparse por eso, sabía que era mejor que ese Hyuuga estúpido, pero el ver lo cercano que era con Naruto era otro asunto.

Sasuke había aceptado su bisexualidad desde que tenía veinte años, por lo que no le sorprendió o no del todo darse cuenta de que albergaba sentimientos románticos por Naruto, después de todo él se conocía y sabía que no sería tan amable con el rubio o vería tanto por el si no sintiera algo más profundo por su amigo, sin embargo Naruto siempre había demostrado ser heterosexual por lo que no quiso arruinar la buena amistad que los unía y optó por callarse sus sentimientos.

Fue por eso que esa plática con el rubio lo había tomado por sorpresa…

-Neji se me ha declarado –Un Naruto sonrojado se plantó frente a él mientras estaban en el cuarto del rubio, Sasuke había ido de visita.

\- ¿Y? –Pese a todo Sasuke se mantuvo imperturbable esa vez, bueno que un chico se le declarara a Naruto no podía ser tan raro después de todo el Uzumaki era un chico amable y estaba de más decir que atractivo.

Naruto se puso aún más nervioso si podía lo que hizo que Sasuke enarcara la ceja

-¿Qué le piensas contestar? –presionó al ver que el rubio no continuaba.

-No lo sé…es decir –Naruto se sonrojó sorprendiendo a Sasuke y haciendo que una opresión nada agradable se formara en el pecho del Uchiha-….Me gusta, pero no sé si sea bueno iniciar una relación ahora mismo.

Sasuke no se consideraba así mismo una persona altruista, no era de los que se lanzaban y se sacrificaban por los demás, sin embargo este era Naruto.

No diría "haz lo que te dicte tu corazón" era demasiado cursi, así que simplemente soltó un escueto:

-Sigue tus instintos dobe…

Y de eso se arrepentiría semanas después cuando un sonriente Naruto le soltara la noticia de que había empezado una relación con Neji.

Después de eso Sasuke se fue distanciando poco a poco del rubio, ya que cada vez que se lo topaba este estaba acompañado por el irritante Hyuuga, el cual no tenía reparos en restregarle que era él quien tenía una relación con Naruto y no Sasuke, lo que hacía que este se preguntara que tanto sabía el Hyuuga acerca de sus sentimientos por Naruto. No queriéndose arriesgar a ser descubierto Sasuke se enfocó en sus estudios y en su trabajo ignorando deliberadamente a la pareja con la que forzosamente tenía que convivir porque todos estaban en el mismo campus y no podía sacarle la vuelta a Naruto por siempre sin que este se diera cuenta.

El tiempo pasó y Sasuke cada vez salía menos con Naruto y sus amigos, hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho: socializar en el trabajo; fue en ese tiempo que conoció a Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu quienes sin que él lo planeara realmente se harían muy cercanos a él, empezó una relación con Karin pero no funcionó, en parte por el carácter caprichoso de la chica y en parte porque él no había podido olvidar del todo a Naruto, aun así las cosas no terminaron mal y siguieron siendo amigos para sorpresa de Sasuke, quien creía que Karin sería como las muchas locas con las que había estado y se habían encaprichado con él, Sakura era una de ellas.

Las cosas siguieron su curso por unos meses, Sasuke no había tenido noticias de Naruto ni de su antiguo grupo de amigos, había puesto tierra de por medio como Itachi le había aconsejado y tampoco le habían buscado así que no se preocupó mucho por ellos hasta que un día su primo Sai fue a visitarlo.

-Deberías llamarle a Naruto –Sai fue directo al grano sin dar muchos rodeos como era típico en él.

-¿Por qué debería? Lo último que supe es que estaba muy bien con el Hyuuga ese –respondió cortante, Sai sabía que no debía meterse en ese asunto.

-Naruto no está bien Sasuke, te necesita, sabes que a mí y a Gaara no nos dirá que tiene para no preocuparnos pero a ti no te puede mentir, creo que las cosas últimamente no van bien con Neji y eso lo tiene algo deprimido.

Sasuke bufó aparentando fastidio y le prometió a Sai que iría a ver al rubio en cuanto tuviera tiempo una vez que su primo se marchó apretó los puños, así era como había nacido otra razón para odiar a Hyuuga Neji y era el que hiciera infeliz a Naruto.

Pese que le había dicho a Sai que contactaría a Naruto en cuanto tuviera tiempo, la verdad es que apenas su primo se fue, le mandó un mensaje al rubio saludándolo después de tanto tiempo y preguntándole como estaba, al principio Naruto no había querido soltar prenda, pero después de que el Uchiha usara su astucia para persuadirlo el Uzumaki soltó todo lo que estaba pasando, desde lo controlador que podía llegar a ser Neji, así como su mal temperamento y lo celoso que podía llegar a ser, pero lo que hizo que Sasuke mirara rojo (y que casi hace que buscara al ojiblanco para darle una paliza) fue el enterarse que el imbécil se atrevió a insultar a Naruto en una ocasión, lo único que lo detuvo de ir a darle su merecido fue ver el estado en el que su amigo se encontraba y en que si lo hacía estaba seguro que este no lo perdonaría, por lo que se limitó a acompañarlo, aconsejarlo lo más imparcialmente posible, y tratar de subirle el ánimo retándolo y platicando estupideces como antaño.

Meses después Naruto le comunicó la decisión que había tomado referente a Neji, terminaría su relación con el ojiblanco, aunque para Sasuke era claro que el rubio se encontraba destrozado al tomar esa postura aun cuando sabía que era por su propio bien. Sasuke trató de distraerlo, molestándolo, volviendo a la amistad-rivalidad que tenían antes, ignorando deliberadamente lo que la noticia le hizo sentir, todo por el bien del rubio pero Naruto no se lo ponía fácil sobre todo cuando le daban los bajones de ánimo…

Estaba jugando videojuegos con el rubio, era el turno de Naruto y este había tomado un camino equivocado en el juego lo que hizo que se quedara atrapado en un laberinto

-Regresa a donde estabas antes dobe, te dije que tenías que irte por la derecha y no por la izquierda –repitió por décima vez al ver que el rubio no salía del laberinto.

-¡Yo sé lo que hago Teme!

-¡Te digo que no es por ahí dobe, a este paso nunca vas a avanzar! –gruñó.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!

-¡eres un Kitsune testarudo! –dijo burlándose con el ridículo apodo que Ino le había puesto al rubio por las marcas en sus mejillas.

-¡argt, déjame no necesito tu ayuda! –Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, eso era una mala señal, pensó el Uchiha viendo como Naruto bajaba la mirada-. Neji me decía igual

Sasuke frunció el ceño y contestó entre dientes -No es mi culpa – refiriéndose a que no era su culpa que Neji le dijera de la misma forma, pero el rubio no lo entendió así.

-¡¿Qué no es tu culpa, Sasuke?! –Siseo frunciendo el ceño desconcertando al Uchiha, aunque no lo demostró abiertamente- ¡¿Qué Neji pensara que soy un terco?! ¡¿Qué no él no me quiera más y no esté conmigo?! –Naruto se cubrió el rostro algo histérico lo que hizo que Sasuke comenzara a cabrearse -¡¿Qué no fui lo suficientemente bueno para él?! –Ok esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de la poca paciencia del Uchiha.

-No dobe, No es mi culpa de que aquél imbécil no vea lo mucho que vales la pena, que fuera tan estúpido como para no ver lo bueno que eres-. Apretó los puños aún más al ver como el rubio comenzaba a temblar tratando de reprimir las ganas de llorar –No es mi culpa que él no valorara a la gran persona con la que estaba, que hay… -Se detuvo un poco al darse cuenta que su discurso sonaba casi como una declaración, se aclaró la garganta para calmarse y volteó a otro lado para que el rubio no viera el tenue sonrojo que se marcó en su pálido rostro –Que hay muchas personas que pese a que eres un dobe darían lo que fuera por estar contigo, así que no pienses en ese idiota y sigue con la partida que si no te patearé el trasero, aunque claro de igual manera barreré el piso contigo, nunca me has podido ganar-. Corrigió su desliz sonriendo con superioridad y picando el orgullo del blondo, cosa que funcionó.

-Haré que te tragues tus palabras teme-. El Uzumaki sonrió y continuó con la partida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de ese pequeño desliz, Sasuke fue más cuidadoso con lo que le decía al Uzumaki, sin embargo no puso distancia como la vez pasada ya que sabía que Naruto lo necesitaba y ya le había fallado antes, sin embargo lo que sentía por Naruto seguía ahí haciendo que se desesperaba, si bien él no era expresivo si era muy directo y el no poderle decir a Naruto lo que sentía era estresante lo que aumentaba su mal humor en el trabajo.

-Estúpido dobe –gruñó mientras acomodaba algunos archivos.

-Deberías decirle a Naruto lo que sientes de una vez por todas-. Si Sasuke fuera otra persona se hubiera sobresaltado, pero al ser quien era sólo se limitó a ver mal a quien interrumpía sus cavilaciones.

-No sé de qué estás hablando mapache ojeroso-. Respondió cortante.

Gaara simplemente negó con la cabeza, a veces olvidaba lo cabezota que era el primo de su pareja –Sabes a que me refiero Uchiha, tal vez Naruto no se dé cuenta porque es un despistado, pero para el resto de nosotros es obvio que lo que tu sientes por él no es una simple amistad.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –gruñó.

Sabaku sonrió de medio lado –No lo negaste, y es de mi incumbencia desde que por tu pésimo humor nos pusieron a ordenar los viejos archivos.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes, su distracción confirmó lo dicho por Gaara así que no tenía caso seguir negándolo –No le veo el caso, el dobe no me corresponde y tú lo sabes

-Por lo menos te desahogarías ¿no crees?, además eres muy importante para Naruto…quizá te corresponda.

\- No es el tiempo, aún está muy afectado por lo que el Hyuuga idiota le hizo, no le voy a complicar más la existencia con esto, y no creo en las causas perdidas, no soy tan optimista como él-. Cerró con fuerza una carpeta y salió de la habitación terminando la conversación.

Tres meses después el grupo se enteró de que Neji había empezado una nueva relación, noticia que no le sentó para nada bien a Naruto quien si bien había terminado la relación a veces el Hyuuga le mandaba mensajes o le llamaba dando a entender que quería volver con él, lo que nuevamente hizo enfurecer a Sasuke, sin embargo se abstuvo que despotricar contra el Hyuuga e hizo lo que Naruto necesitaba, estar ahí picándole y distrayéndole.

Pero ninguna de las razones anteriores era la razón por la que Sasuke quería tener enfrente al Hyuuga para retorcerle el cuello en esos momentos, la razón por la que quería matarlo era porque nuevamente había buscado a Naruto para luego restregarle en la cara lo feliz que era con su nueva pareja haciendo que el rubio se deprimiera, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue cuando Naruto se alejó dejándolo solo frente a Neji.

-Te ves aburrido Uchiha, tal vez deberías conseguirte una pareja de una vez por todas –comentó malicioso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño –No es de tu incumbencia, además no estoy aburrido

-¡Mientes, estas aburrido y solo! –sonrió burlón.

Sasuke iba a hacer un comentario mordaz pero en cambio sonrió de medio lado, él también podía jugar el mismo juego –Al contrario Hyuuga estoy muy bien acompañado-. Señaló al rubio.

-Deberías dejar a Naruto ser e irte a consolar con tu amigo imaginario.

Hyuuga estaba jugando con fuego -¿Es lo que tú haces ya que tu nuevo novio no te satisface?

-Por lo menos yo si tengo pareja, no como tú, que sabes que a quien quieres nunca te hará sonrió al ver la cara de furia de Sasuke quien estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo si no fuera porque Naruto regresó en ese momento.

-¡Teme, tengo hambre! ¡Invítame a Ichiraku! –sonriendo arrastró a Sasuke sin ser consciente del ambiente que había entre los otros dos.

Y era esa la razón por la que Uchiha Sasuke mas odiaba a Neji, porque menospreciaba el cariño de Naruto, cuando era lo que él mas quería, porque se jactaba de tenerlo mientras que él se tenía que conformar solo con la amistad del rubio, porque Sasuke estaba consciente de que Naruto solo lo miraba como un amigo, porque sin querer se lo había dicho en una ocasión…aunque claro él no era de las personas que se rendían sin antes dar batalla.

Naruto sonreía mientras iba parloteando sobre la cantidad de platos que comería y fue cuando Sasuke tomó una decisión, él conquistaría a Naruto y repararía todo el daño que Neji había causado con sus estupideces, porque él, al contrario del Hyuuga no era idiota y veía lo mucho que valía Naruto, tanto que dejaría su orgullo de lado con tal de que el rubio volviera a ser el dobe del que se había enamorado.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**_Yukie.-_**_ Y bien ese fue el fic...ammm tengo sentimientos encontrados al subirlo, por un lado me siento con un peso menos encima, pero por el otro...¡Muero de pena!_

_**Kuroi.**\- No te queda mas que rogar porque todo salga bien Yuki_

**Yukie.- **siempre esta la opción de salir corriendo si me preguntan...en fin espero que les guste la historia y ya saben me harían un gran favor al dejar reviews y cosas así y no olviden pasarse por el grupo de fb "el final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru"

matta ne


End file.
